rap line being annoying
by Littlesugar-ie
Summary: Hanya menceritakan bagaimana hebohnya rap line melihat ulang video mereka saat perform. Rapper lines so annoying today dan itu membuat empat anggota sisanya hanya bisa melenguh panjang melihat kelakukan mereka. Rap lines/Bangtan fic/HopeNamGa-JinVKookMin


" **Rap Lines Being Annoying~"**

 **Bangtan Fic**

 **Rapper lines**

 **Min Yonggi**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rate T**

 **Hope you can enjoy this fic**

.

.

 **Rap Lines Being Annoying~**

.

.

"Holy shit"

"Keparat–"

"Shit! Apa kau berpikiran yadong saat part mu?

Semua orang tak percaya bahwa aksi panggung mereka benar-benar berakhir sensual –menurut mereka.

"Benar-benar gila… WOW! Ssshhh so sexy man~"

Namjoon mengerling nakal kearah Hoseok yang ada disampingnya. Hoseok tau cara membuat mata fangirl hampir melompat dari sarangnya.

"Oh fuck. Yonggi hyung… haruskah ku potong lidahmu hyung"

Yonggi hanya menepuk dadanya bangga. _That's me, Min Suga_ , pikirnya dan dia kembali focus pada layar didepannya.

"Oh oh oh kiss me kiss me. You got the point, you badass!". Hoseok tak bisa berhenti berkomentar selagi layar didepannya memutarkan part-part dimana teman segrupnya itu mencoba seksi diatas panggung.

"This chilli boy, daegu boy, so manly today"

"–and so damn hot"

"Too hot"

Namjoon dan Hoseok tak percaya jika Yonggi dapat memanfaatkan partnya dengan baik meskipun hanya dalam waktu singkat, sanggup membuat histeris penonton.

Yonggi tersenyum bangga "Seorang rapper harus punya timing untuk berekspresi, you know what I mean right?

.

.

Mereka kembali mengerang saat melihat part dimana Hoseok melakukan gerakan patah-patah di blood sweet and tears. Para fangirl dibuat memekik histeris saat dia melakukan gerakan hip thrust nya.

"Sinting! Ini kah hasilmu berlatih siang malam? That's great"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum miring, itu sudah menjadi bakat alaminya.

"Suara beratmu benar-benar daebak hyung, army kita pasti sangat menyukainya"

"Dua jempol juga untuk beat mu"

Mereka saling memuji satu sama lain dan dengan tingkat kepedean berlebih mereka juga menerima segala pujian itu dengan senang hati.

Tanpa didasari bahwa ada empat pasang mata yang melirik jengah kearah tiga namja yang sedari tadi menancapkan bokongnya ke lantai dan mata tertuju lurus kearah laptop Namjoon yang tengah memutarkan hasil panggung, fancam, MV bahkan berbagai acara penampilan mereka.

"Bahkan mereka melihat fancam dari acara penghargaan, menggelikan" Seokjin bergidik saat melihat Yonggi menatap intens layar laptop dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku malu mengakui bahwa kita mempunyai jenis rap line seperti ini"

Jungkook menatap jam yang bertengger didinding tepat diatas tiga namja berbeda warna rambut ini. "Sudah tiga jam dan mereka masih disana dengan mulut kotornya"

Taehyung menggeleng tak percaya "Aku malu satu kampung halaman dengannya"

Dari tempat ini mereka mulai melihat Namjoon yang menirukan gerakan Hoseok dengan ekspresi Yonggi yang benar-benar menggoda, kelakukan Namjoon tentu disoraki oleh dua temannya dengan sorakan jahil.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi tiga namja yang riang disana yang riang, ekspresi aneh dikeluarkan oleh empat orang sisanya.

"Oh my– He got the low angle! He got the low camera! Oh my gosh!

Dan umpatan kagum mulai terdengar kembali. _Haah~ sudah waktunya makan malam, sampai kapan mereka akan terus membanggakan diri sendiri._

.

.

Telinga Seokjin benar-benar panas mendengar setiap umpatan dari member rap line mereka. "Ya ya ya hentikan. Waktunya makan malam. Kajja kajja"

Seokjin berusaha menarik teman segrupnya itu, tangan kiri menarik Yonggi dan tangan kanan menarik Namjoon. Seokjin hanya berharap pantat mereka tidak tertinggal saat mereka berdiri nanti.

Satu tarikan, gagal

Dua tarikan, gagal

Menyerah!

Seokjin mencoba menarik Hoseok berdiri

–dan tetap gagal

Mencoba menarik Yonggi lagi, hasilnya pun sama saja!

"YA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BERDIRI SEKARANG AKAN KUPASTIKAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MAKAN MA–"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh man…"

"Feels so good man~ kau melakukannya dengan indah. That's ma bro"

Seokjin melenguh panjang, sepanjang omongannya yang diputus secara tiba-tiba dengan umpatan tak guna Namjoon. "TERSERAH!"

Seokjin yang mempunyai julukan 'eomma' ini berjalan menghentakan kaki nya menuju dapur, tepat ditengah jalan dia masih melihat para dongsaeng nya menatap keadaan ruang tamu tak percaya dan pandangan mereka beralih kasihan saat melihat Seokjin berjalan melewati mereka.

"Hyung–"

"Jangan bertanya, cepat makan"

Dengan sigap Seokjin memindahkan berbagai makanan yang sudah ia siapkan kedalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dengan ukuran untuk empat porsi.

Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya dia membuang sisa makanan yang ada dipanci dan di penggorengan, selepasnya Seokjin membawa makanannya kearah meja makan disamping dapur tepat anak-anaknya sedang duduk manis disana dan tanpa peduli jika kemungkinan tiga member yang tersisa akan makan makanan dari tempat sampah sebagai hidangan makan malam mereka.

 _Poor boys._

.

.

 **Rap Lines Being Annoying~**

.

.

Holla Suu kembali dengan ff bangtan yeaaah!

Sebenernya ide fic ini gara-gara Suu liat gimana Yonggi jadi fanboy nya J-Hope. So cute…

Dan wallllaaa jadinya kayak gini, maafkan jika tidak sesuai harapan

Yuk cus review review….


End file.
